Bloodied Kiss
by Killerloop
Summary: we thought Bakura would be gone, but what happens when he comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**Kat's Point of View**

Finally, school let me out to freedom. My gosh, its like prison in there, I swear…damn all these Chicago public schools. I took off my pullover sweater and stuffed it in my black backpack with all of my other things, including homework, naturally. I buckled my backpack up and then studied it for a while. The silver marking of the 'K' embroidered with an edgy, looping circle always caught my eye. They stood for the markings on the sides of my backpack, 'Killer Loop'. I don't know why, but it suited me, and it's been with me for the last three years.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and hurried to the parking lot of the school, where the teachers' cars were still in their spots. I leaned on the fence and waited for Yugi and the Pharaoh to get here.

While I waited, I studied my surroundings. The barn, or the outer building as teachers called it, was my favorite part of the school. It was cast out from the main building, across the parking lot and next to the park, where only the 7th and 8th graders went to class. It was a privilege to be there, and my last year in there. Now that I'm in 8th grade, I've got way more privileges than I did in 7th... Plus I also call them scum...

Ahead of me the Pharaoh and Yugi were coming. And they had brought Marik, Malik, and Ryou with them. I bent down next to my backpack and grabbed my CD player out and put the headphones on. Clicking 'Play', loud rock music blared out of them. 'Wait and Bleed' one of my favorite songs by Slipknot was on, and my head instinctively started bobbing to the music's beat. I got up and looked over at the others. They all had such differences that made each so unique.

Pharaoh (Yami), for instance, was a very peculiar dresser. He had dark eyeliner surrounding those pretty purple eyes of his, and heavy, gold earrings from Egypt hung from the sides of his face. He had on a black tank top and a silver chain with his Millennium puzzle hung around his neck, with a buckled choker that is. He had on two belts around his thin waist and tight navy blue pants. His matching jacket was buckled only at his neck, making it seem like a cape. Although he dressed differently from his peers, I liked the way it looked. Smiling, he waved at me now. I smiled and waved back, still bobbing my head.

Yugi dressed differently. He had on a red sweater, with black jeans and a crimson T-shirt. Like the Pharaoh, he had purple eyes, only his were so much bigger and full of curiosity and love. His hair was almost identical to the Pharaoh's though, only less spiky.

Marik, he was quite a charmer. He had on a violet shirt with three chains dangling from it, and black pants and a pair of gold earrings. His golden hair was ruffled around and it looked as if he was half asleep. Knowing him, his style was all for the girls. He already got my friends at school to drop their jaws as he passed by them, giving them his perky smile.

Then there's Malik, the opposite of perky. His hair for one thing, eh... was in a crazy style that stood up and uh…just plain weird. He wore an indigo trench coat, tied around in much the same style as Yami, and held with him the Millennium Rod. His blue-violet eyes pierced through the backs of anyone who stood in his way, and I know that from experience.

And Ryou, the quiet and shy of the bunch. He wore a blue and white striped shirt with a pair of blue jeans. His silver long hair hung on his shoulders, and his pretty brown eyes always showed alertness.

After three years with them, I've grown real fond of each and every one of them. I got up from where I was sitting and walked over.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I smiled as Kat came over to us. I couldn't help it; she made me feel so light-hearted when I saw her. She pulled the headphones off and turned down the volume of her player.

Her eyes brightened as she waved like she was far away and said, "Hihi!" then she reached over and ruffled my hair, like every other time we met. It was her greeting to me.

"Hello, Kat." I said, putting my hair back in place. I looked over her shoulder. Three little kids were playing with her backpack. "Um, you might want to go get your backpack."

"Huh?" she turned around. Flipping back toward us, she handed Ryou her CD player, who blushed, then ran over to the little kids, probably nine or ten years old, and started yelling, "HEY! KEEP YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE FINGERS OFF MY BAG!"

Yugi called after her, while Malik smirked at the frightened little kids. He looked over at Marik, who was trying to stifle a laugh. I had to as well, and covering my mouth, I thought of what might be going through those little kids' minds. Kat could be a very frightening person. Everyone at her school knew better than to argue with her. She would wring your neck if you angered her. That's when one of us would interfere and knock a bit of sense into her frustrated mind.

Yugi held Kat back by her wrists as she kept yelling at the poor children. "Don't EVER touch my stuff or I'll kick your scrawny butts, got it!"

"Now, Kat, don't you think that's a bit harsh? Come on, leave the kid's alone and let's go!" Yugi said, still holding on to Kat. His restrain loosened, as did her fumes. He let go of her, and she bent down to pick up her backpack. As she did, her dirty-blonde hair fell in her face. She flipped it back, still frowning. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder as she watched the three little kids run away into the park.

"Come on, Yug', let's go." Kat said, and walked back over to us. Yugi nodded and followed.

"So are our plans to go to the mall still on track?" Marik asked.

"Yup." She replied with a smile. Then to Ryou she said. "Oh right! My CD player, please?"

Ryou blushed again and handed it to her. "Here you go Kat."

"Well, we don't want to keep the others waiting, so come on let's go catch the bus." I said, checking the time.

Malik looked over as I heard a car pass by. "Forget the bus, let's get Kaiba's limo." He said. We all turned to see Kaiba's limo. It pulled over and parked on the other side of the street. Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba stepped out of the shiny, black limousine.

"Well if it isn't the 'oh-so-brilliant' pharaoh and his pep squad." Kaiba mocked as he walked towards me.

"Yes, and if it isn't the 'rich boy' and his cheerleader." I mocked right back with a smirk. Mokuba frowned a the thought of himself being a cheerleader.

"Yami, that's MY job!" Kat whined. She always loved to annoy Kaiba. Today she picked his clothing to make fun of. "Oooh, check out Kaiba's million dollar threads guys. Don't they look faaaaaabulous?" she said, being so obviously sarcastic. She pulled at his white buckled trench coat. Kaiba folded his arms and frowned at her. Kat chuckled nervously and let go.

"So what are you geeks doing here anyway?" he acted as if he didn't care, but I could tell he was interested. Mokuba, on the other hand, got bored and started talking with Yugi, who kindly responded to each and every silly question he had. Malik answered for Kaiba.

"We're on our way to the mall. Care to give us a ride? Or should I just control you little driver there?" he asked, waving his Millennium Rod in the air.

"Just shut up and get in the car." Kaiba sighed.

"Yay!" Kat exclaimed, raising her arms in the air. Then she lunged towards Kaiba and hugged him. "You know you love us deep down!" she told him with a laugh as the others and I thanked him for the ride.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now let go of me!" Kaiba frowned.

But as we went into the limousine, I saw a smile curve up on his face. I knew he liked being with us, he was just too proud to say so. The car drove on and Kaiba handed us refreshments from the little refrigerator on the side of the limo. Then he sat back and crossed his legs, as he always did. Across from him, Kat sat slouched down in her seat, sipping her lemon iced tea. She was still in her school uniform, too. Her blue Polo shirt was two sizes too big, just the way she liked it to be, and her black pants fit nicely around her thin legs. And even though she wasn't allowed to, she had on dark make-up that circled the rims of her eyes. I agreed with her mother, it did make her look dead. But she was stubborn and won't listen to either of us.

Kat noticed me watching and smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up as I smiled back and drank what was left of my drink. Mokuba was still making small-talk with Yugi when we finally reached downtown. I hadn't heard much out of Ryou, but then he usually is quiet. Marik and Malik were joking around with Kaiba, who just stared at them.

"Well, here's our stop! Thanks for the ride Seto!" Kat said stepping out of the car and on to the curb. She popped her head back in the window. "Oh and one more thing: My dad has a better limousine than you. Toodles Setokun!" She smirked as he frowned and told her he doubted that. The car drove off and we walked across the street on to Michigan Avenue, the busiest street downtown.

**Ryou's P.O.V. **

Downtown Chicago is really busier than I had thought when I first came to meet Kat, I thought in my head while walking between her and Pharaoh. I looked at her now. She is such a strange girl, and her mood swings are horrific. Sometimes she can be the sweetest girl on the planet; you'd want to just hold her in your arms until the world ends. Then the next minute she turns into this raging bull that will charge at you like you're a red flag. But she's always determined, no matter what the odds are.

We turned the corner and went into the mall. We were supposed to be meeting Joey, Tea, and Serenity here. I looked around and spotted them at the information desk. Joey waved us over.

"Hey guys what's up?" Joey said, smiling as usual.

Kat walked up to him and slapped him five. "What's goin' on Joey?" 

Marik leaned over to me and said "she can be such a guy sometimes, you know?"

I chuckled. "Yes, she really can." I looked at Joey and her, now arguing over something pointless.

Tea walked over to us and said "Hi."

"Hey, Tea!" Yugi said. It seemed he was always happy to see her.

Serenity was speaking with Marik and Malik about a person she saw and had thought that it looked like someone familiar. Malik assured her that it was probably no one important. Yami on the other hand, was rather quiet. I hadn't heard a word from him since we got out of Seto's limousine. Something must be bothering him, I thought.

"Is something the matter, Pharaoh?" I asked him.

"Huh? What? Oh, no, I was just thinking a little." He seemed distracted by something, because all the while he kept bumping into a wall or a person. Malik seem a bit distracted as well, he kept turning his head as if someone was there. Kat held their hands in case they bumped into anything.

Oh, guys hold on a sec, I need to go change outta my uniform." Kat said as she ran into the bathroom. Tea and Serenity went with her, probably for their girl chats.

Joey slid down to the floor and rested his back on the Mens' bathroom wall. Yugi sat down with him, and Marik and I joined them on the opposite side.

"What do you think they talk about?" Joey asked nobody in particular.

"What do you think who talks about?" Yugi wasn't following him and neither was I.

"If you're talking about the girls, probably make-up or their hair or something dumb like that." Marik answered. He was twirling a lock of his hair between his fingers.

Malik and Pharaoh exchanged glances. They looked as if someone was about to pop in out of nowhere and destroy something.

Serenity came out of the bathroom with Tea and Kat behind her. "Guys, get up from there it's dirty!" 

Obediently, we got up from the floor, which was now hurting my behind. I looked at Kat, whose outfit had drastically changed. She was now wearing a black tank top with buckled arm warmers and jeans with a black belt looped around her twice. Her make-up also had a few adjustments now. Instead of just dark eye-shadow, she had that, red eyeliner and a black tearstain under her right eye. No wonder her mother said she looked dead. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder, and now she stuffed it in the storage lockers. She slammed the locker and smiled.

"Okie, let's get going!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

She turned around and walked towards a store called Hot Topic. It's such a dark store, I thought. There Serenity and Kat looked for wristbands and jelly bracelets. They both ended up buying a pair of earrings and their jelly bracelets. Tea was trying on a pair of pink Converse shoes that Joey had reluctantly agreed to buy for her, and Marik was looking at band T-shirts. Malik and Pharaoh were still quiet, but they looked around, Pharaoh at the belts' section, and Malik with Yugi looking at the pants. I was looking through the glass at the rings' and necklaces' section, and something shiny and gold caught my eye. I looked closer, and stumbled backwards in fear. Now I know what the Pharaoh and Malik were sensing, I thought. The Pharaoh came over to me, seeing my troubled face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, worried.

I felt a lump in my throat rise like my heart wanted to jump out of my mouth. "He's back." I managed to say without tears rolling down my face.

Pharaoh's eyes shot open, and Malik's now joined his. I pointed over to the glass window, where the Millennium Ring was shining next to the necklaces and skull rings. Then the tears came. Bakura was back, and just like my tears, there was no stopping him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. Here we all were in a mall and what I was sensing the whole time had reared its ugly head. Bakura came back. I helped Ryou up, who was still in tears. I felt so bad for him, and what Bakura did almost three years ago must still be troubling him. God, I didn't know what Kat would do if she found out he came back. Malik must have overheard my thought, because he whispered to me "She'll probably eat him alive." I looked over to the glass window. The Millennium Ring had disappeared. Serenity and Kat came over to us.

"Ryou what's wrong?" Serenity asked him with a gentle smile.

Ryou couldn't answer. He wiped his tears away and looked off in the distance. "It's nothing. I just don't feel very well." He lied.

Kat frowned. I was afraid she didn't believe him. "Come on, then, let's take you home so you can rest." I let out a sigh of relief. So she didn't figure it out yet. She came over and gave him a long hug, caressing the locks of his silvery hair. A part of me felt a bit jealous. I called to Yugi and Marik to tell them we were leaving. They said that they would both stay with Tea and Joey, in case Bakura would appear. They knew from the look on Ryou's face that he was back. Malik said that he would take Ryou home along with Serenity. That left me and Kat. She grabbed her backpack from the storage lockers and then we got into a cab. We were both silent all the way to our house. Yugi, Kat, and I were all roommates.

Inside, she dropped her backpack near the front door and told me, "I'm going to take a quick shower all right?" And with that she scurried off into her room to get her robe and towel.

I went over to the living room and flipped on the T.V. as I heard the water in the bathroom patter down on Kat. I couldn't keep my focus on the television; I was too distracted with what I was going to tell Kat. I remembered the tragic day, the day I almost lost her in my arms.

_Bakura had found out about the little affair she and Ryou had had, about 3 years ago. It was because Kat had drunk too much at the party Marik and Malik had thrown for Mai Valentine. I remember walking into them both kissing each other passionately. I agreed to keep it a secret, but Bakura had overheard my thoughts about them. Kat was unaware of it when she went down to the basement. Bakura had tied her up and violently tortured her until she almost bled to death. I was almost too late; if I had arrived any later she would have been dead. I destroyed Bakura's mind temporarily with a mind crush, and I hadn't seen him since. Kat laid in my arms whispering to me, "I just didn't want Ryou to get hurt for my actions." Then she vowed that she would get her revenge.  
_

Now Kat had come out of the shower, in her red silk robe and her hair bundled up in a damp towel. All of her eye make-up had been washed away. She sat on the arm of the couch and pulled the towel off her head, releasing her wet hair. She never kept it on for more than two seconds, I've noticed.

"Hihi!" she told me with a smile, like we hadn't seen each other the whole day. 

I gave her a weak smile. I couldn't help noticing that she wasn't wearing anything except for her black monkey panties and a matching bra under her robe.

"Want something to eat?" she asked me, getting up and going over to the kitchen.

"No, that's alright, I'm not very hungry." I replied. How could I be, with all my nerves bundled up in one big tangled ball inside me?

Kat looked at me funny. Then she opened the fridge and grabbed some lettuce and tomatoes out. She plopped them in the sink and went to work on cleaning them before she sliced them and shook them around in a bowl. She left the bowl on the counter and went to get some bread from the cupboard, which she toasted and then spread cream cheese on them. Then she went back to the bowl of salad, and added the finishing touches to it and tossed it around before she took that and her toast to sit with me.

Kat looked at me again… setting the bowl on the coffee table in front of me. She held the plate of toast in her hand. "Sure you don't want any?" she asked me again.

I took a deep breath. I had to tell her. "Katiechan."

"Yami, you haven't called me that for years. What is it?" Her eyes were questioning me.

"Bakura……came back…" I stammered. I couldn't look at her. I was afraid that if I did, I would see that look in her again.

The plate that was in her hand now fell to the floor with a crash, followed by Katiechan on her knees next to the broken pieces. I forced myself to look at her. She was gone. My eyes met hers, but they were looking right through me. They were somewhere deeper, somewhere in her mind that I couldn't go to.

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I was on the floor, my head bent down, surrounded by tiny broken pieces of ceramic glass. My robe had gotten loose, but I didn't care. There was only one thing I cared about now. Getting back at Bakura for what he did to me. I hated him, hated him with a passion.

Yami was staring at me with his worried eyes; I saw him, but I wasn't' looking at him. He was there, and I wasn't. I think he was talking to me, but I didn't hear a word. His lips were just moving, but my ears had broken somehow.

I needed to go to my room; I needed to meditate, to get my feelings back. I made my legs move and got up. The lights in my room were turned off, but that was all the better. In the middle of my floor there was a red circular rug. I sat down on it, my legs crossed. My palms lay gently over my knees, and then I closed my eyes and drifted off. Soon enough my mind was taken back to my memories. Back to the day it all happened.

_Malik was handing us out drinks at the party. I grabbed one for myself and another for Tea. We both enjoyed ourselves. Tea asked me, "Who do you think you would make out with if you were drunk?" I knew already that she was, from her high pitched voice._

I giggled a bit, thinking. "I dunno." I answered truthfully. "We'll just wait and find out right?" I said jokingly. Who knew that something would actually happen because of that?

I had kept going for the drinks, until Ryou took the bottle away from me. "You're going to get sick, Katiechan." He tried to tell me.

But I was already messed up enough, and I grabbed his hand and pulled him into Malik's bedroom. I seriously didn't have any sense left in my mind. First of all,Bakura was very protective of Ryou, and I mean VERY protective. And I was dating Yami at the time. I wouldn't let Ryou stop me from what I was doing, and that was that. 

Nothing hurt me more that night than seeing Yami's face when he walked into us. I remember feeling this hole inside of me, as Ryou begged Yami to not tell Bakura, that he was sorry and it didn't mean what he thought. I think it was all he could do to keep from crying.

Later that night, when everyone went home, I stayed at Malik's house to help him and Marik with the cleaning. I went downstairs in the basement to put away the unopened bottles of wine. Exhausted from all that had happened I set the bottles down and dropped to the cold concrete floor of the basement, unaware of the person behind me. That is, until he slit my back with a knife.

Bakura grabbed me by the back of shirt, his raspy voice whispered in my ear as he ran his lips ran down my cheeks and neck. "You thought you could keep a secret from me didn't you? Well now for your actions you'll pay the consequences." He chuckled as I kicked and screamed while he tied me up with a rough rope. And then he just tortured me, cutting up my chest and threatening to do worse. My mind still wasn't working straight, and I dared him to go and try. He laughed at me as he wiped his knife of my blood and carved a large 'X' shaped mark across my heart. It's the only scar I still have to remind me of what happened that night. I screamed as the knife went deeper into my skin. I couldn't understand why Malik or Marik couldn't come, but then it occurred to me that they had said they were going to out for a walk, and I did hear the door close shut.

Luckily for me, Yami had sensed the danger I was in, and he came and destroyed Bakura's mind. I remember seeing the tears pour down his face, as mine were.

"I thought I lost you." He said, his voice shaking.

"You can't lose me." I laughed, holding my bleeding arm. 

Now, I heard the door open and close. I heard Yami and Yugi's voices, and then the door opened and closed again.

I opened my eyes, and saw Yugi right in my face. "WAHAHH!" I yelled, startled to see him so close right after I finished meditating. "Yugi! What the hell, I told you not to do that!" I shouted, getting up and taking off my robe to put on my sweatpants. I didn't mind that Yugi was right there, watching me undress, I never did. I faced my bed as slipped on my navy sweatpants and a belly tank top.

"Sorry, but it's just funny to see you jump like that!" Yugi said, laughing.

"Oh I'm sure it is." I said sarcastically, and went to take two long rods out of my closet. "Come on, we're going downstairs."

I held the rods in my hand and walked out of my room. I saw that Yami was nowhere to be seen, and the mess of glass has been cleaned up. "Pharaoh went for a walk." Yugi explained, seeing the upset look on my face.

I frowned. There was too much going on, and I had to practice my offense for when I faced Bakura again. I grabbed my cell phone and headed downstairs, with Yugi following. I had a punching bag set up in one side of the area, and a large mat spreading all over the floor on the other. Joey and Tristan usually squared off in their little fights here. I threw one of the rods to Yugi.

"Get ready to fight Yug'." I told him and walked to the center of the mat as I tied my hair with a hair band. 

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I followed her to the mat, both of us about 5 feet apart from each other. I held the rod in my hand, gripping it tightly. Katiechan really wanted to beat Bakura. I could see it in her eyes, the way they glittered and burned with determination. She had taught me after she learned over the years how to fight, to defend myself. I felt I had gotten better at it.

Katiechan waited for me to start off. Holding the rod with both hands, I charged towards her. We both promised never to actually hurt each other; the only sort of injury inflicted would be a bruise. That was different with Malik though. "Here goes nothing!" I said running at her, my rod raised ready to swing.

Katiechan laughed. "Let's go!" she pulled back her rod in her left hand and swung it over to her right, thrusting it against my charging rod and blocking my attack.

"Good one, but not good enough." She said with a smirk.

She pulled back and held the rod in her left. I forgot that she was a lefty. "Your move then, Katiechan."

Katiechan threw the rod down on the mat, near me. She ran towards me and jumped up before I could trip her by the legs. She ducked down under and grabbed her rod, swinging it under my legs. I fell backwards, but I used my rod to boost myself up before I fell completely and swung my right leg at her rod, knocking it out of her hand and off of the mat.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" I chuckled, wiping my forehead with my arm.

Now that her rod was off the mat, she couldn't use it anymore. It was one of our rules to keep us alert, and made the practice more difficult. Katiechan smiled. "No I didn't. But no problem, I'll still kick your ass without it."

She ran towards me again, so I readied myself with my rod. I swung it towards her, and she pulled back. She dropped down to the floor on her back and pushed up with her arms, her feet stretching out and holding on to my rod. She paused. Her legs twisted as she turned around onto her front, spinning my rod out of my hand and off of the mat. 

Katiechan got up from the mat. "Told ya I would still kick your ass." She told me with a smile.

I laughed. "Good game. Even though you still kicked my butt again."

"Hey, come on, you've gotten way better at it! But trust me, with my training, you'll be just as good in no time." She put out her hand. "High five!" I reached out and slapped her hand. 

Katiechan won't ever let anything put her down in a bad mood, not even Bakura. Well, unless you anger her.

**Katie's P.O.V**

I smiled in satisfaction. Yugi's training really improved, he almost beat me. I was glad that now he won't have to worry about being messed around with, I hated when people would pick on him.

I was also glad that I had something to fight for again. I knew Bakura would come back, but after three years, I thought it would never happen.

My palms and forehead were sweaty now. I pushed back the loose hair from my eyes and told Yugi, "Let's go back upstairs."

Yugi nodded, and picked up the rods off the floor. I heard the door open and close shut. Yami came back from his walk. I hoped he was okay. Yami meant everything to me; he was the one who was always there, no matter what happened. I knew that what Bakura had done to me upset him. I opened the door to find Yami in his room, with the music on. He was sitting on the bed, with a sort of melancholy look in his eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower Katie." Yugi called from the bathroom.

"Go ahead." I called back to him.

I leaned in the doorway of Yami's room, He looked up at me, then back at the floor. "Katiechan," he said to the floor more than me. "I don't know what to do anymore."

I said nothing. I just walked up to him and sat on the bed. I pulled the hair band out of my hair. It was loose anyways. I rested my back on the wall and patted my thighs as a gesture for him to lay his head.

He obeyed and took my lap.

"You worry too much Pharaoh." I said stroking his cheek.

"I don't want to risk losing you again." He said suddenly. Tears streaked his face.

_But I thought he didn't have those feelings for me anymore, _I said to myself in my mind. _I thought I'd never be able to be with him again like I used to. _My eyes were watery as Yami wrapped himself around my waist like he did when we were together. And I held him right back.

"You can't lose me." I whispered in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I could barely remember the last time I was this close to her. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to be next to her thin, warm, body.

Katie lay still in my arms now on my bed, sleeping. Her arms were wrapped around my body as she breathed rhythmically. Her long legs curled around my own. I kissed her damp hair softly and rested my head on hers. I heard Yugi open the bathroom door and walk to his room. My eyelids finally couldn't stay open any longer, and I let them close shut for the night.

**Katie's P.O.V. **

I woke up in the morning next to Yami, who was still sleeping. He was still wearing his pants from yesterday, but he had taken his shirt off. I don't blame him; it's hot as flippin' hell in Chicago during summer. His skin was such a pretty color, like caramel. I sat up and looked at him, soundly breathing. I reached out and was about to rest my hand on his chest, when his eyes blinked open.

"GYAH AHH!" I was startled by his sudden awakening and stumbled off the bed to the floor.

"K-Katie? Are you alright down there?" I heard Yami's voice from the bed as I got up to my feet and looked at him.

"I'm okay…" I mumbled warily, jumping up and then falling again. Sleep gets to you in the morning.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you like that." Yami rubbed his head. Probably still confused from sleep like I was.

Yugi had heard the yelling and walked into the room, which was now lit up by the sunlight coming in from the window. He had a drowsy look on his face as he leaned on the door, almost tipping over.

"What are you yelling for Katiechan? It's not even eight o' clock…" He mumbled rubbing his face.

I chuckled at their sleepy faces, both with such big round sleepy eyes. And then I remembered. "OmyGAH! Today's Saturday!"

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

She smiled and chuckled, and then it was all swept away as she yelled out, "OmyGAH! Today's Saturday!"

"Katiechan, what's so bad about Saturday?" I asked. I was still sleepy and she had woken me up with her yelling. Wait..Why was she in Yami's room? Perhaps she had fallen asleep here with Pharaoh.

She sighed in exasperation "I have to go to my parent's house and watch the dweebs!" She flopped on the bed and hid her face in the sheets.

Yami got out of bed. "Well then get dressed, eat, and let's go over there." He stretched his arms out in a sleepy motion and yawned. He grabbed his robe and said as he walked out the door, "I'm taking a quick shower."

Katiechan's head shot up as she grabbed his Millennium Puzzle from next to his pillow and threw it at him. "Yeah well hurry up. I don't want to be late, so don't spend hours fixing your hair!"

I laughed as Yami mumbled and picked up the puzzle that almost hit him. "Come on Katie, go get dressed and have breakfast."

"'Kay." She got off the bed and went to her room.

I walked back to my own room, and rummaged around in my closet for my black pants. I found them hanging next to my jacket, so I took them and threw them on my bed. I took off my blue striped pajamas and put on my pants. Now where's that shirt? I had to open a few drawers before I found the one I was looking for: My red tee with the black apple in the corner. It reminded me of that movie, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and that poison apple.

Okay, now I just gotta fix my hair. I grabbed the container of gel and unscrewed the top. I set the cap on my dresser as I stuck two fingers in and scooped a good amount of gel out. Looking in the mirror over my dresser, I adjusted my hair into the large spikes I usually had it in.

"YUUUUGIIIIIIIII! ARE YOU GONNA EAT OR WHAT!" I heard Katie holler from the kitchen.

"YEAH, GIMME A SEC!" I yelled back.

I screwed the cap back on and put my pajamas on my bed, then went over to the kitchen, where Katie was munching on Cheerios. I noticed she had changed into a gray tank top and matching sweatpants that hung low on her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that was lying on her shoulder, except for the few strands along with her bangs that didn't want to stay. Her eyes were framed by glasses and she had no make up on, probably because her parents disapproved of it.

She smiled at me and continued on munching. "Well? Grab a bowl and eat." She said to me with her mouth still full. She gulped it all down in a matter of seconds and went to take her empty bowl to the sink.

"What time do we have to be at your parents' house Katie?" I asked her grabbing a bowl from the cupboard, filing it with cereal.

"In like, 20 minutes. They're going to Vegas for the weekend. So I gotta baby-sit Bruno and Alex." Katie sighed.

I poured milk into my bowl and grabbed a spoon. Yami walked in the kitchen wearing a white buttoned shirt with black jeans. He had on a bunch of gold bangles dangling from his wrists, and his hair was still not "gelled" up, so it hung a bit past his shoulders. His puzzle was strung around his neck.

"Pharaoh, hurry up and get something to eat, we don't have a lot of time." Katie told him.

I quietly munched on the last of my Cheerios and tipped the bowl to drink the bit of milk left there. Yami chuckled at me as he made his breakfast. I cocked my head. "What's so funny?"

"You've got milk over your lip."

Katie laughed. "Milk mustaches rule!" She said raising an arm to emphasize.

I couldn't help but laugh at myself as I wiped my mustache off and went to wash my bowl.

Yami and Katie sat down, Yami began eating his cereal. I wiped my bowl and went to sit down with them. I turned my head to the clock on the stove.

"Yami, you might want to hurry up. We have to leave in…wait. We have to leave now!" I think I startled him, because he nearly choked on his food.

"I haven't even done my hair yet!" He said after catching his breath.

"No time! Let's go!" Katie interrupted, grabbing his wrist in one hand and his bowl in the other. She dumped the bowl in the sink and pulled Yami along to the back door.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I barely ate my food, and now I was being dragged out of the house by Katie with my tri-colored hair hanging past my shoulders. I almost never had my hair down like this. It was awkward. I sighed and heard Yugi giggling through our mind link.

"Don't you laugh!" I told him mentally, giving him a look, as he walked past us down the stairs and outside.

Katie pulled me along onto the sunny road. She turned her head to look at me. "Come on, your hair looks cute that way anyway!" she smiled, letting go of my wrist and caught up with Yugi, who was running to catch the bus, which was slowly leaving.

I ran up to them, but the bus was gone. "I'm guessing we'll have to wait."

Katie sighed and sat down on the curb. I sat down next to her as Yugi sat on her other side. It was silent for a while, with only the wind singing through the leaves. Our hair blew all over, and quite frankly, I wasn't used to it since my hair was usually spiked up. I propped my head up in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees.

"Damn it. Where the hell is that bus!" Katie yelled out, startling Yugi, who looked as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Don't get frustrated, the bus will be here soon." I assured her.

"Can't it come any faster!"

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and find out."

Katie let out another sigh as the wind blew the hair out of her face. She stared out into the empty street. I really wanted to just hold her in my hands; she just had that impact on me, where I would jump off a cliff for her or something.

She caught me looking at her, and I felt the warm blood rush to my cheeks as she said "What..? Do I have something on my face?" she rubbed her skin searching for nothing, because it wasn't there.

"You don't have anything on your face, Katiechan." I smiled and looked for the bus. It finally arrived.

"Yugi! Wake up the bus is here!" Kaite said, pushing him over.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh." Yugi mumbled, reluctantly getting up.

We went over to the bus, paid our change and took seats at the end.

There were few people on the bus. An elderly woman with two grocery bags, a man listening to his iPod, and a man wearing a Chicago White Sox baseball cap. When Katie passed him she whispered to herself "Yeah, go Sox.." She loved watching baseball.

Yugi lazily stretched out in his seat. "So we're gonna have to deal with your brothers?"

Katie nodded. "Yup."

"This is just for the weekend right?" I asked her.

Another nod. "Yup." She slouched down in her seat and rested her head on my shoulder. It made me smile when she relaxed; it wasn't often that she got to. She pulled at a lock of my hair, separated it into three parts, and began braiding it. I allowed her to do so… For once…

The bus stopped in front of a Ukrainian church, the domes painted gold and reflecting the sun's light.

Katie stopped braiding my hair and stood. "Come on let's g-YUGI! WAKE UP DAMNIT!"

People turned heads towards us as startled Yugi woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Just how long did you stay up last night, Yugi?" I chuckled, following Katie off of the bus.

"I don't remember…uh…" Yugi squinted in frustration trying to remember when he fell asleep.

"Oh come on, don't hurt yourself!" Katie said impatiently. We turned the corner and passed the church and walked past a house with a yellow hummerH2, where a friend of Katie's lived. Again, we turned the corner, and there was a block full of three flat apartments. The fourth one past the corner, with the cone shaped bushes and little dandelions in the grass, was her parents' house. In the driveway, a Honda Odyssey was parked next to two Mercedes Luxury sedans. Her parents owned a limousine company called Embassy Limousine. They had more than just those cars, only the other drivers used them.

We came in from the back door and went upstairs to the top floor. That was Katie's parents' apartment.

Katie knocked on the door.

Uhm, okay..this whole chapter was just a waste of time..I just felt like doing something and yeah...Gomen...Sorry for the crap.


	4. A voice

"AGH!!!" Katie exclaimed as her two mischievous brothers toppled her to the floor.

"Sorry…." The two giggled as they got up and began walking slowly away from her.

"YA DAMN BRATS!" Katie got up from the floor and ran after them down the hall from the kitchen into the living room and back to the kitchen into their room, where Bruno and Alex slammed the door shut and locked it behind them…

Yugi giggled as Katie pounded on the door and threatened the boys. I watched silently in amusement.

"Oh, you're here." Katie's father said as he tapped her head. "Hello, you two." He directed towards Yugi and I.

"Hello!" It was important that we showed respect for Katie's father, for though he was a very kind man, he was a police officer and could be very intolerant.

"What's up Dad?" Katie gave her father a poke in the belly and laughed.

"Katie, you know the rules. Don't let the boys watch TV and do some work around the house. Don't let it get messy." Katie's mother's voice came from the bathroom. She came out and gave Katie a hug and then opened the boys' locked door with a key. "Be good. And listen to Katie. Grandpa will be home in the afternoon."

'Kay mom! Bye!" They said innocently. But we knew they'd give us a hard time.

We all said goodbye to the two adults that were leaving for Vegas, and then hung around the house. I helped Katie with the cleaning, while Yugi did the babysitting. Katie seemed a bit distracted as she scrubbed the kitchen floors.

I put the plate I was washing back into the sink.

"Katie, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, scrubbing the floors a bit too roughly.

I didn't push any further, but I knew that she wasn't fine. An aura of anger swirled around her, and I feared that if anyone pushed her to the limits, she'd be a danger to everyone, and especially herself.

At about 1:00 Katie's grandfather came home from work, and we all ate lunch after we untangled Yugi from the mess of jump ropes. Unfortunately, Yugi had been the prime entertainment for Bruno and Alex.

I kept a watchful eye on Katie, who was silent the whole time, unless she was yelling at one of her younger brothers. That swirling aura of anger was getting stronger; I could feel the strength of it when I passed her in the hall. Yugi also saw the strange behavior.

"What's up with Katie?" His enormous eyes stared up into mine.

I switched my gaze from Yugi to the angry girl sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels of the 60 inch TV. "I don't know."

Katie's P.O.V. 

I couldn't understand it. Why was I still thinking about him? _Get out of my head! _

I didn't want Bakura in my thoughts 24/7. How could just two little words suddenly trigger all of these emotions? I glared into the T.V. as I remembered Pharaoh's words. "_He's back." _I remembered seeing the frightened look on Ryou's face, and that made me even angrier, because that fear was not for him, but for me. My hand went up to the cross shaped scar on my breast that marked the anger I felt. I was going to destroy him for ruining me like this.

_**(Yes, darling, destroy him…) **_

What the hell?? Now I was hearing voices in my head too?? I sighed and kept flipping the channels of the huge T.V. that my dad bought even though mom disapproved.

"Katie?" I heard Yami's soft voice.

I turned my head and saw him staring at me. I stared back at him for a while, and then turned my head to stare out the window in front of me. "Hmm."

Yami thrust a cup of warm tea at me. "Drink it." He ordered.

A bit surprised, I put the cup to my lips and took a big gulp of the tea. The jasmine soothed my aching head, but the anger would not fully leave. Yami sat down beside me and drank his own cup. We were both silent, and the yells of my brothers playing with Yugi and my grandpa seemed louder because of that. I continued to stare out the window.

"Kat. I know you'll try to tell me you're fine, but you and I both know you're not. You've got an aura of immense anger surrounding you. It only keeps getting stronger. Kat, don't sink into that anger." Yami's voice was strong as he advised me of what I knew he would say. But I didn't listen. I would stay the way I was, let all my anger build up, so that when I saw him, I could unleash it all upon Bakura.

**_( Heh… You're smart, dearie…Heh heh heh…) _**

The voice I'd heard before was talking again. I frowned. It was a female voice, and she had an accent that sounded like she came from the Caribbean.

_(Who the hell are you?)_

_**(I'm your new best friend.)**_

_(Oh and how are you my best friend? Stupid dumbass, I don't even know who you are!) _

_**(Yes you do, darlin')**_

_(No.)_

_**(I'm that feeling of emotion you feel inside you right now)**_

_(So…You're my anger?)_

_**(Mmm-hmm…)**_

_(Yeah right. Anger shouldn't talk. Anger should shut the hell up.) _

_**(Right now, you have no more control over your anger, so I am free to do as I please…Heh heh.) **_

I stopped the mental talking towards my anger and finished the no-longer-hot tea that was still in my hand. I think Yami had long since left the room since all I heard now was the gigantic TV and whatever was playing on it.

I sighed…I wasn't being a very good friend to him or Yugi…

Friend…That's was _he _was. That's what _he_ could have still been were it not for his temper. Bastard. I glowered into the empty tea cup as I thought of destroying him….Making him beg for mercy and then rip him apart with my own two hands.

I was tired of sitting on the couch. Numbly, I stood up and went into the computer room.

**Yami's P.O.V. **

Katie had finally gotten up from the couch. I heard her footsteps lead her to the computer room, something open and close, and then she came out dressed in a pair of jean Capri's and a big black T-shirt that was probably her father's. She was still frowning.

"I'm going for a walk." She announced, finally saying something out loud.

Yugi popped out of her brothers' room and waved with a happy smile on his face. He was enjoying entertaining Bruno and Alex. She closed the door behind her, and I heard the loud stomps as she made her way down the stairs.


	5. Who are you?

Katie's P.O.V.

I didn't know where I was going; only that I was furious at anything and nothing, and that my feet were taking me where they wanted to. I was walking blind.

My head throbbed violently, making me twinge and clutch my scalp to try and ease the pain, with no success. I kept on walking at an irregular pace, and craned my neck up at the sky to find dark, threatening clouds ready to pour their souls out on me. The wind had increased, and it was blowing all around me. I shivered, not because of the cold, but because of the pain in my head, and crossed my arms tightly around my chest, pulling on my shirt so strongly that I could hear the threads stretch.

I had walked further than I thought. I was at the Forest Preserve now, and I made my legs stop. It seemed that I had been walking off trail, though I could still hear the cars behind me so that meant I wasn't too far away.

_Oh hell, I'm here now, why not just keep going? _I thought.

So I trudged onwards, my feet making a crunching noise under me each time I put a foot down.

**(I want to come out.) **

_No. Not you again. Please, just leave me alone! _

**(Let me out. Don't be scared darlin')**

_Get out yourself! I can't do anything to help you! Speaking of which, who are you? _

**(Who are you?) **

_That's what you need to answer to me. Don't play dumb with me you talking voice thing._

The voice chuckled. **(Fine then. I'll just keep on hurting you.) **

I didn't hear anything else after that, and was about to take a step forward, when my chest felt as if someone had thrown a boulder at me. I couldn't breathe.

My body was twisting and turning around on its own, lurching me this way and then that.

_What's happening? I can't control myself. Stop it, body!!! _

I heard the dark chuckle again, and then my body stopped.

But now a new pain began. If I ever said I had a tremendous headache, this was nothing compared to it. My head felt as if it had been smashed to bits, though I knew that it was still in tact with my shoulders. I clutched my scalp and pulled at my hair, collapsing to the floor, all the while screaming in pain. I heard a rustling sound behind me, and struggled to get to my feet again. I clenched my jaw shut, to refrain from screaming and to bear the pain.

His eyes were wide with fear and worry. Mine probably mirrored his, but not for my safety.

It was for _his_ life.

I lost control of my body again, and my hand was reaching for my back pocket. I felt something solid, flat, and a bit heavy. My hand held it out in front of me.

A pocketknife.

_Yami. Please. RUN! _

Yami's P.O.V.

I heard her before I saw her. She was screaming horrendously, and I rushed to the sound. I stopped abruptly as I saw her clutching her head with both her hands. She had stopped screaming and was struggling to keep quiet. Her eyes were frightened when she saw me. Then her hands dropped from her head. She put one hand behind her, and pulled out a pocketknife, with no expression on her face. She seemed dead.

Then with such furious speed, she lunged forwards towards me.

If I had blinked, I wouldn't have been able to see and block her attack. She didn't stop; she kept trying to get me with the knife, her face stiff as stone.

"Katie. Stop! What are you doing? Listen to me!" I yelled, knowing that it would probably do no good.

But surprisingly, she stopped and moved to a further distance from me. The knife was still clutched in her hand, and she stumbled backwards.

"Yami! Run! Get out of here! I don't know what I'm doing, I can't-," Her body, which was twitching violently stopped just like before. And then her expression went dead again.

_What's going on here? _I thought as I blocked another quick attack. I couldn't hit her back, or I'd injure her further. She must be possessed, but this was still her body so I couldn't attack or I'd end up hurting her too. I could only defend myself to help both our lives.

I couldn't keep up with the speed or force. It had somehow increased and I realized that there was no dead expression anymore. She had a full smirk on her face, crazed and ravenous. Her eyes were wide, but they were not afraid.

Her eyes were wild.

**(What's wrong? Have you gotten tired? Don't stop now, darlin' I'm just having fun…) **

Her voice wasn't the same at all. It sounded foreign, and thick with a Jamaican accent. This wasn't Katie. There was a demon inside of her.

The rain began to fall with a thundering crack from the clouds, and the cool water felt good to my skin which was now seeping blood. Katie dropped the knife and picked up a long wooden tree branch about as thick as her wrist. She sneered, her red lips taunting, and with such a strong force and speed that I didn't even see it coming, hit m over the head with it. I heard something crack and splinter, the wood probably, and I felt a warm think liquid run down the side of my face.

With half-lidded eyes I saw her chuckle and walk towards me again. She bent down, her face inches next mine, her red, rosy lips glossed in blood. They smiled at me; mocked me. And then everything went black.

P.O.V.

I smelled blood somewhere, and followed the scent. I was getting closer...

* * *

**_Fin of chapter five!!! _**

So that's the little fight in the forest chapter. Now we have another character joining us in the end...Who might this person be??


End file.
